G36C
}} The G36C is a German PDW variant of the G36 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 7, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Heckler & Koch G36C (G'''ewehr '''36; C'ompact) is a subcarbine variant of the G36 rifle. It was designed as a shorter version of the G36K (K for ''kurz, "short"), the carbine variant of the G36. The G36C has been produced since January 2001. The G36C has an incredibly short barrel of nine inches, which resulted in some design changes, such as the gas piston's operating rod, the handguard, and the stock; all shortened for the sake of user's accessibility. The carry handle of the G36K and the G36 contains a 1.5x magnification optic, eventually replaced by a simple picatinny rail carrying handle. The G36C has a set of iron sights as default instead. These traits make the G36C a better weapon for close-quarters-combat, or CQC.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_G36 '''In-Game ''General Information The G36C is very similar to the full size G36 assault rifle, minus the default optic. It has fairly good accuracy and medium recoil per shot. Its damage and range are statistically better than most other PDWs and relatively average in the carbine category. Despite this, the G36C remains just as mobile as most PDWs. The G36C has two fire modes: semi-automatic and fully-automatic. Its rate-of-fire (RoF) is arguably very well balanced, being in the middle of the spectrum at 750 RPM–not being so high that the recoil becomes difficult to control, but not so low that it cannot deliver a good amount of damage. At long range, with its minimum 20 damage, it can neutralize an enemy in five shots, like most assault rifles. This is its main advantage over other PDWs; it has the family's mobility, but with a five-shot-kill (5SK) at long range compared to the usual 6SK for most of the other PDWs. Usage & Tactics The G36C is closer to a carbine than a PDW. It is good at close to mid range combat. When using the G36C with the semi-auto fire mode, it is surprisingly effective at countering enemies with sharpshooter's weapons who stray too close, just like its bigger cousin. From 60 studs onwards, it drops to a 5SK. This means that around from around 70 studs, an M4 or the L22 carbine will take less time to kill than the G36C, so it is best to avoid engaging targets at this range. However, at around 80 studs onwards, the G36C will be equal to many carbines, and after 120 studs of range, it will beat almost all of the carbines in minimum damage, save for the SR-3M and AK12C . Conclusion The G36C is a very versatile weapon, ranging from tap-firing at longer ranges due to its 5 shot kill, and hip-firing in enclosed spaces. Modified with attachments, the G36C is able to fill most play styles. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Decent RoF. * Good muzzle velocity for its class. * Low recoil. * Good minimum damage. * Very user friendly play style. * Fast reload. * Good long range TTK when compared to carbines. Cons: * Sharp damage drop off. * Short minimum range. * Low firerate compared to other PDWs. 'Trivia' *The G36C has been used in several movies and TV series along with the MP5, notably the Batman series (Batman Begins, etc.) and Doctor Who. *The G36K in the CTE was a carbine like the G36C, but was instead put in the assault rifle category. **This was possibly due to it being smaller than the G36 but much bigger than the G36C variant. **As of Update 4.8.0, the G36C is considered a PDW. *The 'C' in its designation is mistaken for "Commando" or "Carbine" - the former term being trademarked by Colt Firearms. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:G36 Family Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons